


Things Tony Stark Won't Do

by AvatarZuko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Other, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarZuko/pseuds/AvatarZuko
Summary: Tony list of things he's been taught not to do. Maybe one day he will break them.





	Things Tony Stark Won't Do

 

Tony Stark has a list of things he won't do. Something tells him he'll be breaking some of them pretty soon.

_1\. Never ask a one night stand to stay_

Howard had taught him this one. Tony had seen the aftermath of one night stands thinking they held a place in his fathers heart. One woman thought she had secured a spot in Howard's heart only to be thrown out by him the next day. Tony could still remember the woman's cries for Howard to let her back in.

Tony tried to be kind to his one night stands. He made sure that they had everything before they left. He made sure they had a nice breakfast (made by his personal cook of course). He might follow his father's rule but he never wanted to be as cruel as his father.

Steve Rogers screwed everything up. Tony and Steve had met at a bar one night when Tony was feeling very drunk. He should have known that Steve was Captain America. After being in love with the Captain for so many years he should have known. But of course, Tony took him to bed. Only to wake up to be introduced to the same man he had just slept with. God, Tony wanted to ask him to stay because he had already ~~fallen in love~~ found something he liked with Steve.

 

_2\. Never let your weaknesses be known_

Tony thought he had his crush on Captain America under control but then there was Bucky. James 'Bucky' Barnes was everything a man could dream of. He was beautiful. Seeing him and Steve together was like a punch in the gut and like someone had just kissed Tony. Bucky seemed to read the younger Stark like a book. Anytime Clint got a bit too ruff with the teasing, Bucky was threatening to punch Clint in the face. When Tony was in his lab for too long, Bucky seemed to appear at the right moment with food and cuddles.

All the worries Tony had Bucky understood. All the times Tony had panic attacks Bucky was there calming him down. Bucky knew all his weaknesses and yet nothing ever bad happened. ~~Except Tony falling in love with him.~~

 

_3\. Never let people too close  
_

Natasha was a scary woman when she got angry. So when Tony decided to leave the Tower to get sometime away from Steve and Bucky. When Natasha found out about this, let's just say she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. She dragged Tony up to her room to talk about why he was leaving. He gave the usual responses about a business trip and needing to help the company but she knew him too well.

When he told her the truth about the Brooklyn Boys stealing his heart. She held him close as he cried and whispered Russian to him. She let him go on his little get away as long as he came back. He couldn't help feeling that Natasha was too close but still he cared for her. 

 

_4\. Never fall in love_

Tony had fallen in love. There is no way around it. He though leaving them would make the pain stop but it only got worse. He would see his Brooklyn Boys on the TV. They were helping little kids or saving old lady. They were too perfect for him. His time away from them made him think of all the times Steve had made sure he got to bed or when Bucky dragged him up for take out night.

He found him self packing up his stuff to go back to the Tower. Maybe he could face them now just maybe. So he flew back to the Tower in his suit. He had been helping Pepper from his Malibu house so hopefully she wouldn't be too mad.

 

_5\. Never feel safe_

Tony felt sick. He had come home to Steve and Bucky looking like they hadn't slept in days. Steve rushed over to him asking if he was hurt and what had happened. Bucky stood where he had been when Tony walked in. He looked like a kicked puppy. Tony gave his best smile and waved Steve off, telling him that everything was fine. By the look on Bruce's face Tony wasn't doing a good job of pretending to be fine. While Steve and Thor took Tony's bags to the room, Bucky and Tony were in the kitchen.

As Tony grabbed some food to head down to his lab, Bucky grabbed his arm. "You left us," he said. Tony's smile faltered, "How could I leave you if I was never with you". He knew it was a low blow to say that but he couldn't help himself. The younger Stark wiggled his hand out from Bucky and went to his lab.

Tony sat down in his lab talking to his bots about his "vacation". Dum-E was running around with the fire extinguisher, he was so excited. Suddenly, Natasha appeared at the door of his lab. She walk through and sat with Tony. "They've missed you," She said. "Ya, but they had Aunt Pepper to take care of them." Tony replied. Natasha huffed, "I'm not talking about your bots, кролик. I'm talking about your boys".  


Tony leaned into her and told her about how much he had missed them. He told her that when he saw their tired faces he wanted to break down and cry. Natasha pet his hair, " кролик, you need to tell them". Tony laughed, "How could they ever want me?" She hugged him as silent tears dropped from his face. 

After his talk with Natasha, he went upstairs to get some food for his next few days in his lab. As he was walking in to the kitchen he made eye contact with Steve, Bucky standing behind him. Just as he went to turn around, he heard Steve call out to him. Knowing that he could no longer run, Tony turned around. 

Steve and Bucky ushered him to the kitchen table. Tony sat and put on his best fake smile. "So what can I do for my favorite Super Soldiers," he asked. Steve tried to ask him if he was okay and where he had been. Bucky wasn't having any of it, "Why did you leave us," he demanded. Tony's smile faltered at Bucky direct question. He tried to remain calm, "I went to help SI in other places, New York isn't our only office". Bucky sneered, "You aren't fooling us with that". Steve looked at Tony, "We know you, Tony". 

Tony felt tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. Tony replied with tears falling from his face, "I'm fine. Everything is fine. You and Steve are fine. I'm fine with you being fine". Tony kept talking in circles while Steve and Bucky made eye contact. They made their way over to him. Steve lifted Tony's head and kissed him. Tony was too shocked to speak. "We love you, Tony. Please don't leave us anymore," Bucky said. Steve backed up Bucky, "It's lonely without you, Tony". 

Tony was so shocked all he could do was whisper okay. Bucky picked him up and took him to their bed. Tony climbed down from Bucky and into the bed. Steve and Bucky went around him and kept each other tight. Tony had never been more safe than in that moment. Whatever would come they would all be ready. 

 

 


End file.
